Love the Unexpected
by Leo of the stars
Summary: While Himeno has been away at college for the past year, things have been pretty slow for the Leafe Knights. But Himeno's just found the new Pretear, and something doesn't like that.
1. The New Pretear

Hey guys! It's me. Okay, well, I just fell in love with Pretear, and decided to try my hand atit. Oh, and Kiera's...out at the moment, but she'll be back soon. -muffled thumping coming from closet.- Well, bye!

Disclaimer: I don't ownPretear.

Himeno Awayuki ran through the crowded streets, her pink hair flying into her red eyes. Impatiantly, she pushed it behind her ears, and continued her search. There was a great outpouring of Leafe nearby, one as great as her own, which suprised her. She began to run, the Leafe growing nearer. CRASH! Himeno collided head on with someone. Both fell over, and Himeno quickly got to her feet, saying, "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" The person she had hit rubbed her head. "Yes. You?" "I'm fine." said Himeno. "Here, let me help you." she stuck out a hand, which the other girl grabbed. A sudden burst of Leafe jolted Himeno's system. The girl looked at her hand, then at Himeno. "Hey, wait a second...I know you." She said.

Himeno started. That Leafe was the one she'd been sensing. She looked at the girl. She had brown hair to her shoulders, and bright amber eyes. "You're...you're Himeno Awayuki, aren't you? You're the Pretear." Himeno took a step back. "Who are you?" "I'm Alara. I know all about you." Alara lowered her voice. "Are the Leafe Knights here, too?" Himeno shook her head, still unable to believe her ears. "I'm here for college. The Knights are back in awayuki Town, looking..for a...new Pretear." Himeno's eyes widened. "You're her. You've got to be. Hang on, I'm going to call the Knights. No, wait. I'm off today. I'll go with you." She began to drag Alara off, but even for being so strong, she couldn't drag the slim girl anywhere. "Wait, please." Alara said. "What is it?" asked Himeno. "This...is a dream come true for me. But...I can't." Alara lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. "I know you...like...Hayate. But I do too. I couldn't go there and do that to you. I can hide it from him, but not from you." Himeno stood there for a second, then placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, causing her to look up. "Alara, Hayate and I are just friends. I'll keep your secret, though." She smiled, and Alara smiled back.

Himeno took Alara back to Awayuki Town, as promised. The journey from the fancy college took three days, so Himeno and Alara had time to become great friends. Soon, they got off the train, and Himeno pulled Alara into town. This was a place Alara had seen before...

"Here we are! I hope he's here today." said Himeno, sheilding her eyes and looking around. "Himeno!" came a voice. Both girls turned to see a brown haired boy running at them. he grabbed Himeno around the middle and lifted her into the air, swinging her around. "Man, it's good to see you again!" he said, grinning. "What brings you here?" "Hi, Goh!" laughed Himeno. "I have someone I want you to meet." "Who?" asked Goh. Himeno pushed alara forward. "Goh, this is Alara. I need you to call the others and meet in the awayuki garden. Please." Goh realized instantly what she ment and turned wide eyes on Alara, who blushed but met his gaze. He nodded.

He ran into a nearby alley, and the girls saw a red streak of light fly out of it a minute later. "C'mon. We need to get there ourselves. By the time they got there, the Leafe Knights were all there, in uniform. "hey, Himeno!" called the three smallest Knights. "Hey!" Himeno called back. "You guys haven't changed a bit." A blonde haired knight smiled. "well, you only been gone a year." Himeno laughed. "The reason I'm here is...I think I've found her." The Knights all instantly knew who 'her' was, and looked curiously at Alara, who had come up slowly as the reunion had taken place. One knight, with white hair, stepped forward. "how do you know, Himeno?" Himeno had a determined look on her face. " Touch her hand, Sasame. Trust me." Sasame stepped forward and held out a hand. Alara, suprisingly, asked no questions, but placed her hand in his. A shining light surrounded their hands, but before they could fully pret, their hands seperated.

The Knights all stared at Alara, who gazed back, smiling slightly. Himeno beamed. One Knight hadn't yet said anything. He gazed at them through dark blue eyes, his navy hair rustled by the wind. He now spoke. "You do understand what becoming the Pretear means, correct?" Alara looked at him, her amber eyes meeting his, never flinching. "Yes, Hayate. I do. And I want to become the Pretear." Hayate started. "How did you know my name?" Alara smiled a small smile. "I know more. You're the Leafe Knight of Wind." She pointed at the knight with blonde hair. " Kei, the Knight of Light." Then at Goh. "Goh, the Knight of Fire." She then pointed at the white haired knight. "Sasame, the Knight of Sound." Last, she pointed at the smallest knights. "And you are Mannen, the Knight of Ice, Hajime, the Knight of Water, and Shin, the Knight of Plants."

They all stared at her for a second, stunned. Kei was the first to recover. "And you know how to Pret, too, correct?" Alara grinned. "Would you believe me if I said yes?" Hayate stepped forward. "Let's see what you can do." He held out a hand for hers.


	2. The First Pret

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear.

Alara looked at Hayate's hand, then into his eyes and smiled, then placed her hand in his. Their hands began to glow, then their bodies did as well. Hayate's body became a glowing blue sphere, which slowly sank into Alara's body. A flash of blue light, then Alara reappeared as the Wind Pretear. She pulled a gleaming blue sword out of thin air-the Wind Sword. She twirled it skillfully, thrusting it at an imaginary foe. She made it disappear, then landed gracefully on her feet. She unpreted from Hayate, and Himeno ran forward and took Alara's hands in her own. "That was wonderful! I knew you were the Pretear, I knew it!" They all turned to look at Hayate. He gazed at Alara for a moment, then sighed. "You'll do." he said.

Mannen, Hajime, and Shin cheered and ran forward, gathering around Alara. "Pret with me, next!" "No way, it's my turn!" "Me, Me!" Alara laughed and bent down to their eye level. "We'll see." she said. She stood back up and turned to Himeno, who had come forward again. "Alara, I have to go back to the college, but the Knights will train you." Goh stepped forward and placed a hand on Alara's shoulder. "Don't worry, Himeno. We' ll take good care of her." "You'd better." Himeno laughed, then her face dimmed. "Oh, no! Alara, I'm sorry. I was so excited about finding the Pretear that I wasn't thinking. I dragged you off without letting you say goodbye to anyone or anything. You don't have anywhere to go!" Alara quickly consoled her friend. "Don't worry. There was nothing back there for me. This is what I've always dreamed of doing. And I'll find somewhere to stay. Please, it's alright."

Sasame suprised them by speaking up. "She could stay in Leafenia. Remember, there was that house we built there when Himeno ran away." Mannen agreed. "Yeah! You can stay in Leafenia with us!" Kei began thinking out loud. "That might work, but then we'd have no one here to watch out for any more Demon Larvae or anything." Mannen's face fell. "Oh, yeah..." Himeno thought a minute. "You know, I'm sure some rooms in the old mansion are good. The Tree of Fenril destroyed most of the house, but people stay away so you'd have plenty of room to train, too. And Mom, Dad, Mwatta, and Mayune have long since moved, so they won't be there. In fact, I'm sure you could all find a room somewhere that hasn't been touched, so you'll all be comfortable." Sasame smiled. "That's a wonderful idea, Himeno." Goh grinned, "So what are we waiting for? C'mon!"

Hajime, Shin, and Mannen ran after him, and Kei slowly followed. Sasame hugged Himeno goodbye, then followed as well. Hayate drew Himeno into his arms, then released her slowly. "Goodbye, Hayate, Alara." said Himeno, obviously trying to hold back tears. Alara let her own tears fall as she grabbed her friend in a tight embrace, which was returned just as fiercely. Himeno stepped back first. "You are a true Pretear, Alara. Never forget that." Alara nodded, her eyes now dry, but her throat still tight. Turning, Himeno walked away, leaving Hayate and Alara alone. "C'mon." he said, turning and rising into the air. "Hey!" Alara looked up at him from the ground. "Not all of us can fly, you know." she said, a teasing sparkle in her eyes. Hayate gave the smallest of smiles, and flew down. Grabbing her hand, he once more rose into the air. He heard her gasp, and thinking she was afraid, looked down to absolve her fears. He found that she was smiling, obviously enjoying the sensation of flight.Unconsiously, his hand tightened on hers just a little bit, and she returned the gesture.

In the distance, a pair of cold, malicious eyes watched. "So, the Leafe Knights have found a new Pretear." hissed an evil voice. " I shall make use of her inexperience..."


	3. Training

"Alara! Hey, wake up!" Alara's eyes slowly opened to meet three pairs of eyes. One light purple, one emerald, and one blue. "Hi kids." she said, sitting up and streching. Mannen opened his mouth to object, but Alara cut him off. "I know Mannen, you're not a kid." She grinned as Hajime and Shin laughed. Alara yawned. "What time is it?" "Almost noon." came Shin's adorable little voice. Alara fully awoke. "What!? Is it that late already?" Mannen shrugged. "Sasame said to let you sleep in. You're going to need it; we begin training today."

"There you guys are!" The four turned to see Goh standing in the doorway. "we were...uh...protecting the Pretear!" Mannen said quickly. The other two echoed him like talking shadows. Goh quirked an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Go on, let Alara get dressed." Mannen, Hajime, and Shin mumbled, but agreed, filing out of the door. Goh winked at her, the followed them, closing the door quietly behind himself. Alara smiled a small smile, then went to the dresser across the room, sliding into a pair of blue jeans and a pink T-shirt. After brushing her hair and teeth, she exited Himeno's old bedroom, which had been chosen simultaneously by the knights to serve as her room. As she got to the stairwell, a devilish grin bloomed on her face, and she sat on the banister and pushed, sliding down it like a rocket. To everyone's suprise, she landed on her feet. "That was impressive." said Goh, smiling. Hajime, Mannen, and Shin cheered. Alara thought she saw the ghost of a smile flit across Hayate's lips before he stood up. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and the seven Leafe Knights and the new Pretear headed out onto the enormous Awayuki grounds, well sheltered from everyone.

Hayate turned to face her. "Okay, you'll pret with Goh this training session. We'll be both your oppositions and your allies. This will teach you to determine friend from foe in battle. Alright?" Alara nodded and held out her right hand to Goh. He took it with his own, and his body became a shining red ball of light, which melted into Alara's body. A flash of red light, and Alara had become the Fire Pretear. Alara rose into the air, and heard Goh's voice in her head. 'Okay, now, concentrate on the air around you. You'll be able to sense the Leafe of an attacker before they actually attack, but be careful that you don't hit an ally.' "Right." she said. A faint sensation to her left caught her attention, and she turned to find a wind attack coming from Hayate. She created a fireball using Goh's powers and negated it, then turned to her right, where a sound attack had been fired by Sasame. 'Now, don't stay in one spot.' she heard Goh say. 'Move around. Duck!' Just in time, Alara flew up higher into the air and dodged the attack. 'Behind you!' came Goh's voice again, and she wheeled around, only to come face to face with Hajime. 'Great job on holding the attack.' said Goh inside her head. 'You're doing well. Watch out!' Alara narrowly dodged an attack of ice crystals coming from a clump of bushes, which were quickly followed by Mannen. This training continued for a few hours.

Hayate's voice startled them all. "That's enough for today." Everyone who had been up in the air landed on the ground, and Alara unpreted from Goh. Sasame came up behind her. "That was excellent." he said with a small smile. Alara blushed. "Thanks. And thanks for your help, Goh. Your advice helped me alot." Goh grinned. "No problem."

Alara's attention was next demanded by Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. Each wanted to pret with her during the training session tomorrow, and Hajime and Mannen were glaring daggers at each other, while Shin was almost in tears. Alara bent down on her knees. "Come on now." she said in a soft voice. " Don't fight you two. And Shin, there's no need to cry. Now, how about we go get some ice cream. My treat." The tears and fight were forgotten instantly as the three boys ran off, calling, " Yeah! C'mon, let's go!"

As Alara stood and dusted off her knees, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to meet Sasame's amythyest eyes, which were sparkling with amusement. "You sure are good with kids." he said with a small laugh. Alara smiled. "What can I say? It's a gift." She looked into his eyes for a moment. "We're going to go get ice cream. Want to come?" Sasame smiled. "Yes. I'd like some ice cream, actually. And I wanted to talk to you, too."

Alara's smile dimmed for a moment, then brightened again. "Fair enough." "Alara! Come on!" They both looked across the yard to see Mannen standing at the front gate, hands on his hips, and impatiant look on his face. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" called Alara, waving back. "Let's go, Sasame, before they break down the gate." The Leafe Knight of Sound looked at her for a moment, then smiled that same sweet smile again. "All right."

From a window above the garden, a pair of deep blue eyes watched from under wind blown navy hair. Hayate sighed. Who was this girl? If anyone could find out, Sasame could.

Hey! So, what did you think? Please review!

Mailbag:

himeno-kagome: thank you for the review. Your question will be answered in a later chapter, but thanks for noticing. I'd hoped someone would. .


	4. An Unexpected Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear.

Alara, Sasame, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin waited in line for their ice cream at the park. When Alara got up to the counter, she looked at the three small boys surrounding her. "What do you guys want?" "Strawberry!" "Chocolate!" "Vanilla!" Alara blinked. "Well, that was suprisingly easy." She looked at the man behind the counter. "I'd like two strawberry cones, one vanilla cone, and one chocolate cone, please." The man filled the order and she handed him the money, then handed the three smallest Leafe Knights their ice cream. They immediatly ran off with their treasure, but Alara stood off to one side with her own strawberry cone and waited for Sasame. Once he'd gotten his own treat, they slowly walked over to a bench and sat down where they could easily see the children.

"So, you...wanted to talk to me about something?" Alara asked after a moment. "I'd just like to know more about you." Sasame said quietly. Alara paused in licking her cone for a moment. "Such as?" "Well, how old are you for one thing?" Alara visibly hesitated. Sasame lowered his voice. "It's all right. There's nothing you can say that will shock me. I'm just here to help you. And protect you, of course." "What if I told you that I'm only fifteen years old?" Sasame blanched, but thankfully Alara didn't notice this. 'Is she really that young?' he thought to himself. 'She's younger than Himeno was when she first became the Pretear. I mean, only by a year, but still...' Ignoring these thoughts, but logging them away for later, Sasame said, "Really? Where did you come from?" Alara still refused to look at him, but he could hear a slight increase in the pitch of her voice as she said, "No where." He looked at her, but her brown hair fell in front of her face, hiding it from his view. "Wha-" Before he could finish his sentence, Alara dropped her cone, wrapped her arms around herself and threw up her head. Her eyes widened, and she whispered, "Demon Larvae."

A split second later, Sasame, too, heard a rumbling that signified the definate appearence of a demon larvae. The rumbling grew louder, and the earth in front of them split. Out of the huge crack came a gigantic, caterpillar-like larvae came out of the ground. It reared its ugly head, sending chunks of dirt flying. Sasame dove over Alara, knocking them both to the ground. Quickly, they scrambled to their feet. A large leg shot at Alara, but an ice crystal cut it in two before it could touch her. She looked up, yelling, "Mannen!" The Knight of Ice gave her a thumbs up before flying to assist Hajime, who had just gotten caught by another leg. "Alara! Sasame, are you alright?" Alara looked up as Kei, in his Knight unifom, flew above them."Yes, Kei, we're fine. Help them." Alara called. Hayate wasn't far behind him, so Alara called, "Shin, put up the barrier!" The necklace around little Shin's neck glowed and lifted of his chest. "Beyondios!" he said aloud, and a cage of vines grew up around the Leafe Knights, the Pretear, and the Demon Larvae.

"Alara, pret with me!" Sasame called. Her hand was an inch from his when they were both knocked off their feet five feet away from each other. They tried again, but once again, they were knocked away. This time, Alara's side was struck by the pointed tip of the leg, leaving a shallow cut in her side. "Alara!" yelled Hayate. " I'm fine!" she yelled back. "Watch out!" But her cry came too late. Hayate was knocked out of the air. Thankfully, he landed right next to Alara. She bent down to help him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah." Alara held out her right hand. "Pret with me Hayate." He placed his right hand in hers, and his body became a glowing blue sphere that melted into her own. A flash of blue light, and once again Alara was the Wind Pretear. 'Can you see the core?' she heard from inside her head. "Hang on... there!" she said. "Wind Sword!" The gleaming blue sword appeared in her hands, and she dove at the core, but had to dodge when a leg came swinging straight at her. She didn't see the other leg come from behind. All she heard was Hayate's pained cry. "Hayate!" she cried. Inside her head, she heard, ' I'm fine. Just destroy it!' With a yell, Alara dove and shattered the eye-like core. The demon larvae gave a final shriek, then shattered into dust.

The Knights landed, and Alara unpreted with Hayate. He fell to his knees. She fell to hers and grabbed his shoulder. "Are you all right?" "I'll live." he replied, and she sighed with relief. "Good." Alara stood, but quickly came down to one knee again, gripping her side. Sasame caught her before she hit the ground, and turned her over in his arms, wincing when he saw the ugly gash in her side. Mannen, Shin, and Hajime ran up to her. "Is she okay?" asked Hajime, worry evident on his young face. Shin began to cry. Kei bent down to pick him up. "She'll be alright. We have to get her back to the house, though."

Sasame picked her up in his arms and lifted into the air. "Sa-Sasame?" hearing Alara's voice from his arms, the Knight of Sound looked at the girl in his arms. "How did I do?" she asked softly, her amber eyes cracked open the merest of an inch. Sasame smiled down at her. "You did wonderful." he said softly. "Thank you." she whispered, then unconciousness dragged her into it's peaceful darkened depths.

Later...

Sasame closed the door to Alara's room and turned to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. The other knights were already there, waiting for him. "She's resting." he said as he walked into the room. "The gash wasn't that deep, but it was sufficient. She'll be okay with some sleep." He turned to the Knights of Ice, Water, and Plants. "Why don't you go and pick her some flowers to help her feel better." The three young boys ran out eagerly.

"What is it you want to tell us, Sasame?" asked Hayate, not beating around the bush. Sasame sighed and sat down in a chair at the table. "I talked to her today, before the demon larvae came." he said quietly. "And?" asked Kei. Sasame looked at them all with eyes that were slightly sad, slightly admirable. "Did you know that she's only fifteen years old?" Kei's eyebrows shot up. Goh said, "What?" Hayate frowned. "Fifteen? She's even younger than Himeno was." "I know." Sasame said quietly. "But did you see how well she defeated that demon larvae? It was like she'd been Pretear for years."

Goh began to pace. "How is that possible?" Hayate looked up the stairwell to her bedroom door, which he could just see from his place at the table. "I don't know." he heard Sasame say. 'But I will find out.'the Wind Knight thought.

Mailbag:

Morbis Fascination- thank you for your review. I've already relayed the answer back, but please review again soon! and plese enjoy!

Ryuujin Dragon King- thanks so much for your review! thank you for the proper way to spell mawatta, i don't know what i was thinking. and yes, there will be more alara/hayate stuff...i think. and whether she'll get him...i will not spoil! hehe! guess you'll have to keep reading and reviewing!


	5. Calm In The Storm

Okay, i felt so bad about not updating for such a time that i decided to put down two more at once. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

After a while, Kei and Goh decided to go back to Leafenia for a while. "We'll alert you if anything comes up." Hayate said as they left. The Knights of Fire and Light nodded, then walked out the door into the night. Sasame still sat at the table, his hands clenched together in front of him. Hayate knew there was something bothering his friend, and sat down beside the Sound Knight. "Sasame? What is it?" The white-haired Knight of Sound, ironically, didn't hear him. Hayate tried again. "Sasame? Sasame!"

The Knight finally lifted his head. "Hm?" he asked. Hayate looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Sasame shook his head. "Just...something Alara said..."

FLASHBACK...

Sasame flew in through the opened window in Alara's room with the injured girl in his arms. He laid her gently down on the bed, and turned to close the window, cutting off the chill of the night air. "Sasame?" The Knight of Sound turned to see Alara awake, but just barely. "Yes, princess?" Alara gave a small smile, but winced when she moved, causing her wound to act up again. At her low hiss, Sasame instantly went over to sit on the bed.

Gently, he lifted the bloody shirt up just enough so he could see the small gash. She winced, and he quickly walked into the bathroom across the room. He came back a few minutes later with a warm wet cloth and a roll of bandages. He gently began to sponge the wound clean, and then wrapped the bandage around her waist. He knew it must have hurt, careful though he was, but she didn't utter another word.

After he finished bandaging, he gently pushed her back to lie on the bed and pulled the comforter over her still form. He turned to leave when she spoke. "Sasame...is everyone okay?" He nodded. Alara turned her head, and the moonlight coming from the window caught her amber eyes. It also caught the attention of the Sound Knight when it glittered off of the tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. "Alara, what's wrong?' he asked. "Sasame...please tell Hayate...tell him that I'm sorry. It was my fault he got hurt." Sasame was about to argue, but knew that she had fallen asleep as soon as she had finished speaking. He turned and left the room.

END FLASHBACK...

Hayate looked at the table, not knowing what to say. 'She was hurt like that.' he thought, 'But she was worried if we were alright.' Sasame looked at the Wind Knight through sad eyes. "She's so young. But so grown up. When I talked to her, she said she came from no where. What could make a girl so young say something like that?" Hayate sighed. "There's something special about her." he replied. Sasame raised an eyebrow at the Knight, but Hayate said no more.

Feeling the need to change the subject after a few moments, Sasame shook his head. "Where did that demon larvae come from, I wonder?" Now they were on a subject Hayate could talk about. "That's a very good question." he said, frowning. "I mean, there haven't been any since Himeno saved Takako from being the Princess of Disaster. What would make them start acting up again? And who elso can control them?" Sasame looked at Hayate in question. "Did you notice? It seemed as though it's main purpose was to stop Alara from preting with one of us. And get Leafe, of course, but still..." Hayate frowned as Sasame trailed off in thought. He had noticed, but hadn't thought of it until just now.

Outside, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin looked up at Alara's window. It was dark, but the moon gave off plenty of light. Shin rubbed his eyes. "Wonder what time it is." yawned Hajime, brushing his orange hair out of his face. Watching his companions, Mannen almost yawned himself, but shook his white head violently to clear up his thoughts. "C'mon. Let's give these to Alara." He said, nodding to the flowers in the other knights' and his own arms.The three young Knights lifted into the air, levitating before Alara's window. "Can you open it, Shin?" The small blonde knight rubbed his emerald eyes again, shifting the flowers to one arm, then manipulated one of the plants inside near the window into moving its vine to unlatch the glass. "Way to go, Shin!" whispered Hajime. "Shhh!" scolded Mannen.

Together, the three young boys tiptoed to her dresser and laid the flowers on the polished wood. All had failed to notice the clouds creeping up to cover the starry sky. BOOM! The sudden crash of thunder sent even Mannen scurrying for the nearest cover, which happened to be Alara's bed. "Shut the window!" hissed the Ice Knight, and Hajime quickly ran to it, locking out the water that had just begun pouring from the sky.The Water Knight quickly ran back to the saftey of his fellow Knights and Pretear.

Thunder once again echoed loudly in the large room, and lightning lit it up like daylight. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin curled up close to Alara. The young Pretear didn't wake, but instinctivly began to stroke the backs of the two she could reach, calming Shin and Hajime. Mannen, in spite of himself, wiggled closer to recieve the comforting gesture as well. She pulled her arms around the three, Mannen on one side, Hajime and Shin on the other, and they burrowed under the covers with her. In her sleep, Alara smiled and kissed the top of Mannen's head. Slowly, the three young Knights fell asleep, curled in the safe habor of her arms, awaiting the morning.

Awwwww....was that not cute? I thought so, anyway, review please and let me know what you think!


	6. Help Me!

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't written, but I'm at a writer's block and I need your help. Now, here's the deal…I can do one of these-

I can continue with a Hayate/Alara fic.

I can make Alara and Hayate just friends, and pair her with Sasame.

I can discontinue this….which I really don't want to do, so please review and hep me!

Bye, and thanks!


	7. A Smile From You

The next morning, Hayate awoke to the sound of birds outside his window. Yawning, the Wind Knight got dressed in his normal day clothes and went downstairs. Unsuprisingly, Sasame was wide awake, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his laptop, typing something on his computer. Hayate lifted a brow. "Strange. Usually it's Kei on the computer." Sasame sighed. "Just looking something up." Both Knights looked up as Kei and Goh walked through the back door. Goh snagged a cup of coffee and sat down next to Hayate and Sasame. "Where are the brats" he asked carelessly. Sasame finally looked up from the computer screen and took off his glasses, a frown creasing his face. "You mean they didn't go to Leafenia with you? We haven't seen them all night."

Goh nearly choked on his coffee. "What? No, they didn't go with us. We thought they stayed here with you." He turned on Sasame. "You're the one who told them to go get some flowers! Why didn't you take care of them" Sasame lowered a steely gaze on the Fire Knight. "Would you please shut up a minute"

Sasame closed his eyes and used his powers of sound. After a moment, he chuckled. "I know where they are. Follow me." Getting up from the table, he led them out of the dining room, up the stairs and down the hall, stopping before a door about half way down the hallway. "Hey! That's Alara's room." said Hayate indignatly. "Exactly." said Sasame. He placed a cautionary finger to his lips, then silently pushed open the door. Sunshine came pouring into the room, but it didn't wake the occupants in the bed. The golden light fell over four heads, one brown, one blonde, one orange, and one white.

Goh's anger and worry evaporated at the sight, and he chuckled. "Well, that explains it." Sasame smiled. "Look how she's holding them. Like a mother." Kei echoed Hayate's observation from last night. "There's something special about her, isn't there" Hayate snuck a look at the Sound Knight. There was a look on his face that the Wind Knight had rarely seen before. It was...soft. Caring, almost. Goh leaned down to pick up Hajime, but Alara instinctivly pulled her arm tighter around the small knights. They, in turn, snuggled closer. Kei smiled. "We might as well wake them up." Sasame almost didn't want to, but he leaned over and gently shook Alara's shoulder. The movement caused her to turn her head so that her head rested on his cheek, and she smiled in her sleep.

Her hold on the young Knights was strong, but eventually Sasame managed to break her grip on them. One boy had been slightly shaken by this silent tug-of-war, and now awoke. Mannen opened violet eyes, which met Kei's golden ones from where the Knight of Light was standing beside him. The Ice Knight sat straight up, and the jolt awoke Hajime, Shin, and Alara. Alara actually sat up first of the three, stretching and opening her amber eyes slowly. She looked around at the gathered Knights by her bedside. They held their breath for a moment, wondering how she would react to a group of guys standing around her bed. Alara merely smiled softly, and said"Good morning." She pulled Hajime and Shin into her arms and cuddled them awake. "C'mon boys. Time to train." A pair of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes cracked open. Shin yawned. "Let's go, you guys." said Mannen. "It's my turn to pret with Alara." Hajime shot up. "Is not" "Is too" "Is not" "Is too"

Goh reached over and clapped a hand over both of their mouths. "All right, you two. That's enough." He picked one Knight up under each arm and carted them outside. Their fight could be heard echoing up the stairs. The remaining grown Knights looked around in embarrassment. Kei bent down and removed Shin from Alara's arms, then, he, too, left the room. Hayate sighed. "I'll go help them." He left the room, leaving Sasame and Alara alone. Their eyes connected, and Alara's face heated in a small blush, then she looked away.

"Well, I might as well get up." said Alara. Sasame stepped back to allow her room. Alara put her feet on the floor, stood up, took a few steps-and promptly almost fell over. Before she could blink, Sasame slipped his arm around her waist to support her.Her face went, if possible, even redder. "Thank you." she whispered. Sasame didn't reply. "And, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble last night." she continued. Sasame let that heart melting smile show on his face. "It was no trouble at all. Are you feeling better this morning" Alara smiled shyly. "Yes." When Sasame removed his arm from around her waist, Alara felt her knees tremble. She didn't think it was from being hurt, either.

Sasame smiled again and said" See you downstairs." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Alara sighed, a dreamy look crossing her face. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush from her backpack, then used her hairbrush to smooth her hair back. As she redressed in the clothes from the day she arrived in Awayuki City, she grimaced. The first thing to do today - she needed to go shopping.

Mailbag!

animangel-Thank you so much for the two awesome reviews! Let's see...document manager is where you go to download your story. You save it after you type it, then go to browse. you pick your story, then label it, then download it. when it doanloads you can edit and preview it. Keep reviewing!

Archangel Rhapsody-I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story, and please keep watching for more chapters! And don't forget to review!

Soyokaze-Thanks for the compliment. I try to keep the people in character as often as possible. Yours was a good idea, but I think I'm going to pair her up. I - I mean Alara really likes these characters. Hee hee...

Twice987-Thanks for the review. I think I'm going to take your 'preference' (if you get this hint) and pull it into the story somehow. Maybe. I'll have to see how it turns out.

Okay, I hink that's everyone, so ciao, and keep reading and reviewing!


	8. A Day of Unsaid Emotions

Hiya! Okay, well, I'm back, and I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

Alara slid down the banister and met the Knights in the breakfast room five minutes later. "Hey, I know we have to train, but can I go into town for a bit first? I have to pick up some things." Kei shrugged. "I don't see why not." Goh winked. "Me and Kei have to go to work anyway, so we'll be nearby if you need us." Sasame smiled. "I would be happy to accompany you, should you so wish it." Alara smiled. "Thanks."

To the horror of both Mannen and Hayate, the three youngest knights and the Knight of Wind would stay at the mansion. The Knights of Ice, Water, and Plants perked up though when Alara said that they'd go to the park later.

A short while later, Alara, Goh, Sasame, and Kei headed off. Kei left first when they passed his building, followed by Goh at the cafe. Alara and Sasame surveyed Awayuki Town. "So, where to first?" Sasame asked.

Alara went into a couple of clothing stores first and bought a few pairs of jeans and some tops, then went to a few other stores. She also got a few job applications, because, even though she was only fifteen, her birthday was in a few days, and then she could work to earn her keep. Of course, the Knights didn't know when her birthday was, but she wouldn't tell them, because she didn't want to have anything to do with her past. No one could ever find out.

"Alara." She was startled out of her thoughts when Sasame's soft voice reached her ears. She turned to him, quickly adopting a smile, but he saw what she tried to hide. He had seen the flash of sadness that she hid so well most of the time. "Yes?" she asked him. "Come, I want to show you something." She took the hand he offered and followed after him.

He led her back to the Awayuki Mansion to deposit her things, then, sneaking quietly so as not to alert the younger knights, opened the portal to Leafenia. "Close your eyes." he said, and she did. He took both of her hands and led her to a crystal clear pool. "Okay." She opened her eyes and gasped in delight. "Oh, Sasame." she whispered. "It's so beautiful!" He smiled, glad to have banished the shadows in her eyes, if only for a short while. "Welcome to our home. This is Leafenia."

He took her around the glorious place, watching the typiis fly in colorful flocks through the fluffy white clouds. She was amazed by it all. "This is the most beautiful place I've ever been in." she told him as they sat a few hours laterbeneath a shady tree. "It's so peaceful here."

As they watched the clouds roll, Alara began to feel sleepy. She turned, and, too tired to realize what she was doing, laid her head on Sasame's chest. The warmth from his body was very comfortable, and she snuggled closer. He smiled, and curled an arm gently around her. Her breathing became even, and he knew that she'd fallen asleep. Leaning down close to her ear, he whispered softly, " Sweet dreams, my Princess."

Okay, okay, I know it's short, but I'm kind of at a writer's block right now. I'll try to come up with some suitable material for the next chapter. R and R! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the fluff. I know I did!

Mailbag time!

BattleAngelKurumi: Your preference might show up later in the story. We'll have to see. Thanks for the review!

Animangel: I'm glad you enjoy my story, and I hope you continue to read and review it. See you next update!


	9. An Unusual Dream

Hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really swamped. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear, nor the song enclosed in this chapter.

As Alara slept under the shade of the tree in Leafenia, her head pillowed softly on Sasame's warm chest, she had the strangest dream. She dreamed she was in Leafenia, alone. Well, she thought she was alone. She saw the shadow of a man from her past and turned away in fright, then arms slipped around her and she looked into Sasame's eyes, and he smiled before fading away, and she suddenly felt very sad. She sang,

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that.

No man is worth the aggrivation.

That's ancient history,

Been there, done that."

All of a sudden, Hajime, Shin, and Mannen jumped out from behind a tree behind her.

"Who'd you think you're kiddin',

He's the earth and heaven to you,

Try to keep it hidden,

Honey we're not buyin' it."

Alara turned away from them, hopping across some stones that were laid in the fashion of a stepping stone bridge across the water.

"No chance, no way,

I won't say it no, no."

The tiny knights of Water, Ice, and Plants appeared before her in one of Shin's gigantic roses.

"You swoon, you sigh,

Don't deny it uh, oh."

She turned away again.

"It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love."

The knights shrugged to each other in exasperation.

Alara walked through a field full of flowers, and for some strange reason, typiis of every color flew by her in the shape of hearts. She hurried on.

"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson.

It feels so good when you start out.

My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl,'

Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out.

Ohh oh ohhhh..."

She covered her ears as the knights shot out of a pool of water, sitting on a spurt of water; no doubt Hajime's power. Little Shin tried to offer her a white rose, but she turned away again, memories from her past causing her to shudder. They followed again, singing,

"You can keep denying

Who you are and what you're feelin'

Honey, we're not buyin'

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling"

Alara tried to drown out their voices.

"No chance, no way,

I won't say it no, no"

The knights wouldn't allow it. She saw a cloud in the sky sahped strangly exactly like Sasame, and smiled.

"Give up, but give in,

Check the grin you're in love."

Her smile faded, and she headed under the leafy cover of a grove of trees, and leaned against the bark of a weeping willow, thinking she was hidden.

"This scene won't play,

I won't say in in love."

No such luck. The trio were relentless.

"You're doin flips,

Read our lips,

You're in love."

She turned to leave the grove, but Goh appeared from behind a tree, not singing, but blocking her way.

"You're way off base,

I won't say it."

She tried to go another way, but Kei stepped from behind a tree, also not singing, but he, too, not letting her escape from Mannen, Hajime, and Shin's words.

"She won't say it, no."

She tried yet again to leave, but Hayate blocked her way, the same as the other two older Leafe Knights.

"Get off my case,

I won't say it."

Shin took her hand and led her out of the grove, then again offered her the white rose.

"Girl, don't be proud,

It's okay you're in love."

Alara smiled at the youngest Leafe Knight and at the grouped other knights who had come out of the trees and were watching her. She sat down on the grass, giving up at last.

"Ohhh...at least out loud,

I won't say I'm in...

Love..."

Mannen, Hajime, and Shin cuddled around her, their mission completed.

"Sha lalalalala...haaa."


	10. Love And The Past

Hello! Well, I decided to put this chapter up now, and hope to get good reviews, even on such a short chapter. I am sorry that it's so short, but I really can't do anything else with it. Or is it that I like to prolong the suspense? Or is it writer's block? Aw, who cares? Just read, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

Alara opened her eyes slowly, savoring the closeness and warmth of the man beside her. She lifted her head slightly, her amber eyes coming to rest on Sasame's sleeping face. Her lips curled up in a smile. As she watched him sleep for a moment, a slight breeze ruffled their hair, and a lock of Sasame's hair blew across his face. Alara shifted and reached up, her fingers brushing his cheek before moving the strand of white silk from his eyes. The eyes that were open, and watching her. Alara froze, as if caught doing something that she shouldn't be, but Sasame smiled at her. She felt her insides melt, but didn't show it as she sat up fully.

"How long have we been here?" she asked. Sasame shrugged. Alara gasped. "Oh, man! I forgot about training! Hayate is so going to kill us!" She would have jumped up, but Sasame put a restraining hand on her arm. "Don't worry. If I know Hayate, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin have kept him well occupied." She smiled. "You know, it's really no wonder you're a radio host. You do have a way with words."

She blushed, then looked down at his hand on her arm. Her blush intensified as she realized for the first time she'd fallen asleep on his chest. "I-umm…I'm sorry if I…caused you to have to stay here. I-I-umm…" Sasame knew what she meant. "It's alright." He stood, and held out a hand, which she grasped, and he pulled her to stand.

On the way back to the portal to the Awayuki Mansion, Alara slowed and stared into a copse of trees. "Alara?" Sasame asked. He followed her eyes, and knew what she was sensing. Without a word, they walked that way. They came upon a black, gnarled tree, a large hole in the center. "Is that…" Alara asked. Sasame nodded. "Yes. That was where Takako, or Fenril, the Princess of Disaster, was imprisoned over seventeen years ago." Old memories clouded his silver-amethyst eyes. "But Himeno saved her. And…" Alara took a breath, "You loved her." He inhaled sharply, and looked at her in surprise. He was shocked to see the emptiness in her eyes. He chose his reply carefully. "Yes."

Alara stared at the tree, then lifted amber eyes to meet his with a sad little laugh. "It's alright. You died for her. You gave your Knighthood, your very life for her. Love like that is all-powerful. You should not hide it." Sasame stared into her eyes that were struggling to hide their pain in sorrow and shock. "How did you know that?" he asked.

Alara turned back to the tree. She didn't answer, but instead asked, "What happened, Knight of Sound? Where is she?" Sasame couldn't bear her pain, almost tangible, no matter how she tried to hide it. "We don't know. She just disappeared one day, almost three months ago." Alara looked at him again, but noted that he was watching her in worry and sadness instead of remembering Takako. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. It brings back past times." With that, she turned away. He watched after her for a moment. "Why does that upset you so?" he asked quietly.

He followed her and gently grabbed one of her hands. She stilled. Sasame turned her to face him. She averted her eyes. He tilted her chin and captured her eyes with his own. "Why?" She didn't answer; she couldn't. Their eyes remained connected, and like a magnetic pull, their faces drew towards each other. At the last second, just before their lips touched, Alara turned away, hating herself for craving the feel of his lips against her own. "You loved her." She said softly, then turned and ran through the forests of Leafenia, leaving Sasame standing there alone, his eyes etched with sadness. The sky above him clouded and the wind blew coldly. Thunder boomed in the stillness. "I used to." He whispered.

Well, there you go. Please don't hate me; I know they were close. But Alara has her reasons… See you next time!


	11. Memories

Hi! Well, here's the next chapter, and I think this one is a bit longer. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and I'm sorry if I make Alara sound too perfect, but some of her secrets are about to be revealed...read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

Alara paid no heed to the thunder or the billowing clouds as she ran through Leafenia. Her mind was distracted by the proximity of Sasame's lips near hers. She touched her lips gently, a part of her wishing that she'd never broken the contact. Alara slowed to a jog, and approached a clump of weeping willows. Nonchalantly, she waved a hand and the branches parted until she passed through. The trees provided some shelter in the storm, but did nothing to block out the turmoil within her heart.

She slid down the rough bark of a tree, leaning against it. What had she been thinking; telling Sasame his love history? She had probably only brought back bad memories for him, and now he was suspicious of her. She pulled her arms around herself and tried to retain her body warmth. Memories from her past flooded her mind...

FLASHBACK...

Alara willingly accepted her love's embrace, but something was wrong. His arms around her were too tight, and she couldn't breathe. She tried to speak, but he squeezed harder. Gritting her teeth, she put her hands on his arms and squeezed. He jumped back at the jolt of lightning that buzzed through his system, and cursed. "What are you doing?" she cried. " Stupid witch. Love is something I don't feel for you. lady. My heart is taken by my All I feel for you is comtempt. You were just a pawn. Now, will you serve my beautiful lady as well, or do I have to kill you?" Alara backed up a step. "No, it can't be." she whispered. "Fine." he said ruthlessly, his black eyes that she'd once thought held love narrowing in hate.

He put his hands together and a ball of fire flourished between them, and he shot the deadly sphere at her. She put up an energy field to protect herself from the furious attack, then took a deep breath and vanished from sight.

He roared in anger, then said sinisterly, "Wherever you go, witch, I will find you. You can't escape me, Alara."

END FLASHBACK...

"Alara? Alara?" her name repeated in her head, the voice generally changing from the sinister past to a welcome present. Alara jerked her eyes open, and they met Goh's red brown ones. His eyes were full of worry, but they lightened when she responded to his call. "Are you alright?" he asked. Alara looked around; she was still underneath the willows. She must have fallen asleep again while engrossed in her memories. Goh straightened, and called, "Kei, I found her!"

The golden haired Knight of Light stepped between the branches, his face relaxing as he saw Alara. "There you are. We've been worried about you. Everyone is looking for you." For the first time, Alara noticed that both Kei and Goh were soaked. "I'm sorry." Alara said. "I didn't mean to worry you all. I was just...reliving some bad memories." Outside their shelter, the thunder crashed ominously, as if echoing her words. Goh kneeled down next to her. "Anything we can help with?" Alara shook her head, looking with gratitude from Goh to Kei. "Just being here is enough." Kei extended his hand, and she stood.

As the three walked out from under the tree, they prepared to run for it, but the clouds were already rolling away. The sky cleared, and Leafenia returned to its original brilliant coloring. "Would you look at that." Kei said, shading his eyes from the sun. The three headed back to the the portal, picking up Hayate, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin on the way.

At the Awayuki Mansion, Sasame sat at the table in the kitchen alone, his face buried between his hands. He hoped Alara was alright. He sighed heavily. He had almost kissed her. What had he been thinking? He had probably scared her off. He looked up when his Leafe Knight hearing picked up a treasured voice. Alara, Kei, Hayate, Goh, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin walked through the door. Sasame stood quickly. The group reached the table, and Alara stilled when she saw the Sound Knight's face. She had caused him to worry this much? "I'm sorry, Sasame." she began, but before the words were fully out of her mouth, Sasame had taken her hand and pulled her close.

"Princess, don't you ever scare me like that again." he whispered for her ears alone, and a strange warmth filled her. She smiled, then it faded. Her dream had been correct. She'd fallen for Sasame, the Leafe Knight of Sound. But her past would never let them be.

Well, there it is. Let me know what you think! Oh, and I will probably be changing the first chapter so that it is less confusing, so I'll let you know if and when it happens. Later!


	12. An Old Friend

Hey guys! I'm back! Well, here is the next chapter. It's kind of short, but...you'll see. And, I'm working on the next chapter as well. I have most of it planned, so here's hoping I get it up really soon! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

As Sasame released Alara and everyone retired for the night, not one of them had any idea they were being watched. Their watcher narrowed dark, hate-filled eyes on Alara's laughing face, then irratably waved his hand. The full-size mirror which had shown him the images went black, then cleared to show mere reflections once again.

The man turned on his booted heel, his black cloak swirling behind him. His hair, the color of the moonless sky, brushed his shoulders, but fell in front of a darkly handsome face as he bowed to a figure that sat on a dark and twisted throne. "My lady. I have found the witch. You were correct; she has found the Knights. And she has not told them of her powers."

Full red lips pulled into a frown, and a smooth brow wrinkled. "They are the only ones who can destroy me." The woman gently touched her heart. "In more ways than one." The frown turned into a smirk. "Yet the girl used her powers without thought. If she continues to do so, she will eventually be caught, and then she will be cast away. Hayate, especially, will distrust her."

The man stepped forward, and spoke hesitantly. "What happens if the Knights don't care that she has powers? This Sasame seems to care for her, and the others don't look very suspicious of her, either." Emerald eyes flashed in anger. "Sasame...so quickly you have cast me aside?" Came an angry whisper. Then the eyes laughed, and she spoke aloud. "They will. For she will attack one of their own."

The man's black eyebrows shot up. "How will you arrange that, my lady?" A pale hand with long purple nails gracefully lifted, and played perch to a purple butterfly. The creature sat still for a moment, then fluttered over to the man, leaving a sparking trail behind it.

He raised his hand, palm up. The insect landed on his outstreched palm, then began to crystallize before his very eyes. In moments, it had become a crystal brooch, clear as ice and just as cold.

His dark eyes met the emerald ones on the throne. The lady's smirk parted to become a smile revealing sharp white teeth. "When you wear this brooch, you will appear as Goh, the Leafe Knight of Fire. You will have his voice, and his abilities, in addition to your own, and fool everyone...except the witch. And therein lies the revealance of her powers. She will come to us."

The man fastened the glittering crystal to his black cloak, and instantly the spitting image of the Fire Knight stood before the throne. "Now go." Said, rising from the twisted seat. Her dark purple dress moved fluidly, as if it were water. "And do not fail me." The Goh impersonator kissed one pale hand. "As you wish...my Dark Princess." He departed in a flash of fire.

Alone in the darkness, with only the rustling of transport demon wings for company, Takkako brought her hand to her cheek.


	13. Help Me

See! I told you I'd update in a hurry! Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

A few days later, training was once again underway. Alara had Preted with Kei this time. They had been training for hours now, and everyone was getting tired. At last, Hayate touched down next to the large chimes. He barely ducked as a stray lightning shot from Alara was shot his way. "Hey!" "Oops...sorry Hayate!" Alara called sheepishly. She touched down as well, the golden wings of the Light Pretear uniform fluttering down softly behind her. Mannen, Hajime and Shin followed suit.

Hayate straightened. "I think you singed me." he grumbled. Alara frowned. "Oh, stop. You're such a baby." Mannen choked, and in her head, Alara heard Kei laugh. She and the Knight UnPreted, and Alara wobbled a bit before regaining her balance. Preting was no problem; UnPreting was still taking some getting used to. Alara looked up and shaded her eyes from the setting sun. "The others should be getting home soon."

Sasame was at the radio station, and Goh was at the resturant. Hayate had taken a break a few hours ago from keeping up the garden to help them train. This was a promise to Himeno, if Mannen was to be believed. Hayate scoffed at the rumor, but the Knights and Alara noticed he paid special attention to the tulips. Alara thought he just needed to tell Himeno how he felt. She smiled a little at the irony. Here she was mentally scolding Hayate for something she couldn't do herself. She chuckled distractedly. Hajime peered up at her. "What's so funny?" Alara shook her head. "Just thinking."

Alara ruffled Shin's hair gently, and turned to where Kei and Hayate were talking. "I'm heading back up to the house." she called. Kei waved and Hayate nodded to show they heard her. Alara could tell he was still a little miffed from the near attack. She grinned devilishly. She caught Mannen's sleeve, and pulled the boy close. Whispering something into his ear, the other boys saw his grin become as evil as hers. Before they could ask, Mannen was gone like a shot, and Alara whispered to them, too. In a few moments, he came back-with his hands behind his back.

Shin, off in the bushes, began fussing on cue. Hajime pulled Kei's hand, and led him to the youngest Knight. Kei knelt to Shin's eye level. "What's w-" "YEAAH! Mannen, you rat!" came an angry yell. The three ushed to the scene to see Alara rolling on the ground with laughter, Mannen running for his life, and a completely soaked Hayate looking intent on murder. Kei instantly put two and two together, and covered his mouth with his hand so as to hide his smile. He knew perfectly well that for once the Ice Knight was not responsible for this joke.

Hayate obviously caught on as well when he saw Alara, and he took a threatening step he way. "Eep!" She yelped, and stood warily. He took another step. "Mannen, help!" she cried, her voice carrying laughter. In a second, Hayate had been doused again. H once again took off after Mannen, and Alara took the oppurtunity to escape, waving thanks to the Knight of Ice.

Once in her room, still laughing, Alara shook her hair out of its high ponytail and walked into the bathroom. As she turned on the taps in the shower, steam roiled up and fogged the mirror. She got into the shower, and took a bit of extra time under the warm spray, just enjoying the sensation and thinking.

At last, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself, securing the end inside the towel to leave her hands free. She stepped over to the mirror and begun to brushe the knots out of her hair. As she struggled with a particularly violent one, a shadow caught her eye in the clouded glass. She whirled around, but saw no one; only thethroom door. Uneasy, she turned back to the mirror and wiped it free of steam, searching theamber eys of her own reflection.

When her hair was detangled and free of knots, she placed her hairbrush once more on the counter top. Turning, she went back into her room, shivvering in the cool air against the warmth of the bathroom. Walking over to her dresser, she pushed through her drawers until she found her pajamas. After dressing in the black cotton pants and black tank, she opened the doors to her balcony.

Twilight had fallen, and the stars had revealed themselves, twinkling like diamonds in the dark sky. Alara leaned over her balcony and smiled as the yells of Hayate,Mannen, rifted up to her. The Wind Knight was tiring, but Mannen was still as fresh as ever with the energy of youth. She blew a puff of air upward to remove a lock of hair from her eye. Those three never ran out of energy. As for her...

"Man, I'm tired." she murmured. She straightened, and went back inside. The door closed on its own behind her. With a flick of her hand, she moved the chair away from the desk next to the wall. Sitting in it, she reached for her journal, and comprehension slowly dawned on her as she realized what she'd done. "Oh, no..." she murmurred. "Whenever I use my powers, he can track me. But...that will lead him-"

"Hello, Alara."

Alara froze. her heart pounded against her throat in a wild frenzy. Her amber eyes were wide and trembling. She slowly turned in her chair. "Damias..."

---------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dunnn! Uh oh...this should be interesting...Stay tuned! Oh, and review please!


	14. Golden Fury

Ooo…I left you guys hanging last time! Let's see what this will do…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

Alara jerked out of the chair and tried to run past him to the door, but flew backwards into the wall-hard- when she smacked into an invisible wall. Stunned, she tried to catch her breath as Damius advanced. She struggled to stand. Getting to her knees, she reached behind her and tried to use the wall for balance. Damius had other plans.

"Well, well…" he murmured. He raised a hand in her direction, and Alara found that she couldn't move. Damius stalked towards her. "Now this is what I like." He said with a sneer. "A woman on her knees before me." Alara's eyes flashed. "Take a good look, scumbag. It's probably the only time you'll ever get one."

Black eyes glared in hatred, and he clenched his black-gloved fist tightly. Alara felt as though she was being strangled. She drew a shallow, gasping breath. Damius raised his fist slowly, and Alara was levitated into the air so that she was eye level with him. "Now that hurts, Alara." Alara felt like she was drowning; she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her vision started to go fuzzy. 'Please…help me! Sasame, Hayate, someone!' she thought.

Damius' lips twisted into an aweful smirk. "I warned you, witch. If you turned against my lady, you would die. And you're little Knights can't save you now." Alara said nothing. Just as he was about to put the finishing squeeze on her windpipe, Damius heard a voice in his head. 'No, sweet. We need the witch.' Scowling, he dropped Alara to the floor. She began to choke and wheeze, trying to force some oxygen back into her brain.

He amber eyes were bloodshot as she looked up at him from the floor tears streaming down her face. 'The time is now.' Damius heard in his head. He walked ovr to Alara again, who cowered against the wall. "What do you want with me?" she tried to scream, but it came out in a raspy whisper that seared her throat.

Damius roughly lifted Alara to her feet. "Your cooperation." He murmured as he crushed his mouth to hers in a painful kiss. One hand buried itself in her hair to stop her from resisting as he ravaged her mouth, but to her horror, Alara realized that part of hr didn't want him to stop. Some dark force within her was enjoying the sheer power of his force and his kiss.

Furious with herself, Alara shopved the feeling away and somehow managed to get her hands up to grasp his arms. Summoning her strength, she forced electricity to surge throughout his body. With a pained yelp, he released her, but no before backhanding her sharply. He stumbled back, cursing. He waved his hand sharply her way, and a gust of energy has her colliding painfully with the wall again. Alara felt the blood as it trickled from her lip. She jolted her own hand, and this time it was he who went flying. He crashed into the desk with a loud crack. Wood splintered and papers flew everywhere. Alara's diary flew across the room.

With a roar, Damius jumped up, but Alara was no where to be seen. The door, however, was still locked. Damius smirked, wiping blood from his chin. "you're going to pay for that." He whispered silkily. "Come out, come out…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the sound of a large crash, Sasame began to run up the long driveway to the Awayuki Mansion. He slid to a halt in the backyard, where Hayate, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin were frozen in place. "Did you hear that?" Mannen asked. "Yeah, but what was it?" asked Kei, looking suspiciously around the grounds. "It came from up there!" Hajime said worriedly, pointing towards the large balcony that jutted out from Alara's room. Sasame felt a cold chill go down his spine. He took off at a run towards the house. "Sasame? Wait up!" called Hayate. He and the other knights followed. They crashed through the front door, and up the stairs. The screedched to a halt in front of the Pretear's door.Sasame banged on the door. "Alara? Alara, open the door!" he called.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alara felt a thrill go through her at Sasame's voice. Unfortunatly, she let her guard down and became visible once again. Before she realized this, she was pounced on from behind. Damius grabbed her wrists in one hand and imprisoned them above her head, while with the other hand he covered her mouth.

Alara's eyes glowed in hatred, and power surged through her, lighting the gold with an unnatural fire. She kicked with her legs, and the movement unbalanced him. She took the opportunity. Wriggling one hand free, she used every once of energy she had and punched him squarely in the jaw. The blow knocked him back, and before he had a chance to recover, she quickly stood and jolted her hands. Bright white jolts of energy erupted from her fingertips, and with them she lifted Damius off the ground and slammed him into a wall, and held him there, his feet a foot off the ground. He was clearly a little dazed from the blow, and as she increased the power of the lightning, he yelled in pain. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." She all but purred.

Just as the words left her lips, the door crashed open, revealing six stunned knights.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasame, Hayate, Kei, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin gazed in horror as the scene fully came upon them. The room was a wreck; papers and wood everywhere. The walls were scratched and dented, and in one place was a hole. But by far the worst: Alara, bruised, bloodied, eyes literally glowing gold with hatred, holding-to their eyes- a nearly unconscious, bloody Goh in a lightening grip, hovering over the floor. And from the disbelieving, horrified look in Sasame's amethyst eyes, he'd heard exactly what she'd just said.

Haha! Another cliffie! Please don't hate me; this is where the inspiration left me. But I'll be back soon!


	15. Safe Now

Hey lookie! I'm back! Yay! Alright, lets see what we can do for the loyal fans out there!

Alara stepped back with a gasp, leaving Damius to fall to the ground with a loud thump. He slumped over, and she turned towards the knights. "You came." She whispered. She yelled when a sudden gust of wind blew her back into the wall. Kei stayed at the door, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin behind him. Hayate ran over to where the fake Goh was lying and lifted him up. His navy eyes were icy and his voice was frigid as he demanded, "What is the meaning of this! You attacking a Leafe Knight? Have you gone insane!" "Me!" she gasped in disbelief. "Leafe Knight! That's Damius! He tried to kill me!"

"You're crazy! That's Goh; he'd never hurt you!" Mannen yelled angrily. It was clear that though he loved to annoy the fire knight, there was a deep bond between them, and he blamed Alara for this. "I'd never hurt any of you!" She told them desperately. Their eyes told her their belief.

Sasame hadn't moved until then, but now he took a single step towards her and stood still. "Alara, how could you?" he asked quietly. His eyes were so cold; so cold to her. With a jolt she realized that something was terribly wrong. "That is not Goh! He's evil, I tell you! He's a demon! He must be tricking you!" she yelled. Blood trickled down her chin from her lip; she wiped it away.

'Goh' gave a groan, and faced her. Only she could see the smirk that she knew so well. "Alara, what is wrong with you? It's me, Goh. You are the evil one! And what's with those powers? Are…are you a Princess of Disaster?" As the knights considered this, they turned frigid eyes on the Pretear. She scrambled to her feet, and away. Their eyes, especially Sasame's. This was twice he'd been deceived. "NO!" she screamed out.

She turned and ran out onto the balcony and jumped. All of the knights ran to the window, only to see her land on her feet. She'd obviously used those evil powers. She ran into the forest on the grounds, still in bare feet and pajamas. There was silence for a minute, then Hayate took control.

"Kei, put the kids in the library and head after her. Sasame, you go with him. I'll get Goh settled and meet you there." "Right." The Light Knight said, nodding , and herded the kids out. For once, Mannen didn't put up a protest. Hayate began to lead 'Goh' out, but hesitated when he saw Sasame staring mutely out into the woods where Alara had run. "Sasame." He said sharply.

The Sound knight jerked, as if coming out of a trance, and changed into his knight uniform, then flew out towards the forest. Hayate helped 'Goh' into the living room and helped him to lay down on a couch. "Hayate." The imposter groaned. "Don't let her escape. She is evil. She can destroy us all." Hayate gripped his shoulder. "Don't worry, Goh. We'll stop her. Whatever it takes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0………..……………………………………o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alara's tears of rage and terror and guilt nearly blinded her as she ran into the trees. The shadow of night was falling too fast, adding to her fear. All she could see was the Knights' eyes. So cold, so accusing. Aimed directly at her. "What have I done!" she cried out, and tripped over a root.

She fell hard on the cold ground, and didn't get up. Instead, she curled into a ball and sobbed. "What have I done? Did I really attack Goh? Who is doing this to me?" Her tears wet the ground, creating mud, but she didn't care. It began to rain, and the water mixed with her tears into the ground. "Someone…help me. Where do I go from here?" she asked into the shadows.

"Are you lost, dear one?" came a voice. Alara looked up. A beautiful woman stood in front of her. The rain seemed to not affect her at all. Her dress was beautifully made and fit her perfectly. Her hair was raven black, sheened purple, and her eyes nearly echoed the shade. "Takkako." Alara whispered. "Yes." The Princess of Disaster crooned, bending down, "And I'm here to help you. Your powers will never be a burden again." Alara scrambled back. "You're evil!" Takakko laughed, a cold sound that was beautiful as the rest of her. "No. I'm simply…misunderstood. Like you. Come. You need never be alone again."

Alara's amber eyes glistened, and the tears flowed hot and faster than ever. With a cry, she leaned forward into Takkako's embrace and sobbed. The princess of Disaster smiled and crooned. "There, there. You're safe now." With a blink, they both disappeared.

Yay, I updated! Alright, let me know what you think!


	16. She Told the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

As Sasame flew over the treetops, his keen ears pricked for the slightest sound, he thought. 'Why would Alara do this? Why would she turn to evil…and why does she have these powers?' The sound of loud sobbing caught his attention, and he followed it. He arrived just in time to see Takkako vanish with Alara. His worst fears confirmed, he knew that he had to report this. At top speed, he flew back towards the mansion, nearly colliding with Goh as the Fire Knight came in from the opposite direction.

"Goh!" His amythyst eyes widened, and a horrible feeling began to twist his gut. "What are you doing up? You should be resting." Red brown eyes twinkled in humor. "Tell that to my boss. Just came up out of no where and told me to work an extra few hours. I didn't even have time to call you guys." The laughter quickly died when he noticed the look in his comrade's eyes; horror, and fear. His voice was tight. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Sasame didn't answer except for a hurried, "Follow me." Going even faster than he had before, he reached the mansion, Goh at his heels, just before Hayate set out. "Hayate! Stop!" The Wind Knight turned, and confusion exploded on his face. His eyes were hard. "Goh? What are-" Sasame grabbed his leader's arm. "Hayate, she was telling the truth. This is Goh. He had to work late today. And now Takkako has her!"

Goh froze. "Hold up a minute. What's this about Takkako? What truth?" Hayate's face was white. "Follow me." The three ran into the room where the 'Goh' had been, and were just in time to see him put his foot on the open window. With a sneer, he pulled off the brooch, and revealed that Alara had been telling the truth…a tall man with black hair as long as Hayate's and black eyes glittering with humor now stood before them. He grinned. " Some knights…" With that cool dismissal, off he flew into the sky, vanishing in an instant. Sasame put his head in his hand, and Goh snarled. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Kei walked in and stood stock still. Behind him peeked three faces; he'd obviously had no luck getting them to do as they were told. "Why are they here?" Hayate asked in a low voice. Kei shook his head. "They were worried about Goh. But he looks fine to me." He knew something was wrong instantly. "What is going on here?" "Precisely what I want to know!" Goh nearly yelled in frustration. He was thrown back onto his back when Mannen, Hajime, and Shin attacked him. "You're all better, Goh!" the Plant Knight exclaimed happily. "How'd ya do it so fast?" Hajime wanted to know. While Goh tried to fend off and answer the questions, Sasame looked out the window blankly.

Kei kept his eyes trained on his leader. "Hayate." His voice was sharp. "What happened?" Hayate frowned. "She told the truth. And we fell into the trap. Now she's with Takkako…the Princess of Disaster." Everyone stilled. "What do you mean? What did you guys do?" Goh asked, standing up, his eyes smouldering with the fire he weilded. "Don't tell me, Hayate, that you drove another pretear to become a Princess of Disaster!" Hayate's frown deepened. "I'm afraid...that's what just happened."


End file.
